


Find Him

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft le pide un favor muy particular a su asistente.





	1. Anthea's New Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts), [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts), [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



> Gracias al Team Mystrade por alentarme a escribir ♥

 

Anthea no podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando a primera hora de la mañana abrió su móvil y se encontró con semejante sorpresa. Mycroft Holmes, su jefe, el hombre de hielo, le había enviado una foto por WhatsApp. El pelirrojo jamás enviaba nada por ése medio; todo se manejaba mediante email o llamadas desde su número de trabajo. Pero allí estaba, una foto enviada desde su móvil personal. Y no era una foto común y corriente, no. Era la foto de un hombre en sus cincuenta, con cabello plateado y gafas de lectura, que llevaba ropa deportiva e iba enfrascado en su móvil, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Como comentario a la fotografía, Holmes había agregado sólo un verbo en modo imperativo: ‘Encuéntralo’.

La mujer sonrió a medida que iba saliendo de la cama, encendiendo las luces de su habitación para buscar su laptop. No, ése no era su trabajo, pero lo haría con todo gusto. Mycroft jamás había abusado de su ‘pequeño puesto en el Gobierno Británico’ para obtener ninguna clase de beneficio, y ella no creía que hacerlo para concretar un ligue pudiera ser considerado delito. Además, bien sabía que Holmes no tenía citas desde hacía años. El hombre había dedicado su vida al cuidado de sus hermanos y de su puesto, y no le vendría mal algo de acción. Y para mejor, el tipo del metro se veía guapísimo. Tras prepararse un café y encender el aparato, subió la foto a la base de datos para que el software de reconocimiento facial hiciera lo suyo; con suerte, tendría la información necesaria antes de que su taza se vaciara. La verdad es que siempre había creído que Mycroft no tenía desarrollada la capacidad de sentir empatía hacia otras personas, pero afortunadamente parecía que se había equivocado. Holmes no era tan diferente a cualquier otro ser con instintos primarios, y al parecer sus necesidades se veían demasiado ansiosas de ser saciadas.

Cuando estuvo lista para salir a la oficina, después de darse una lucha rápida, maquillarse y elegir un traje acorde, escuchó el inconfundible ‘plim’ que indicaba el final de la búsqueda. Corrió hacia la cocina, cepillándose los dientes. Había resultados, por lo que se sintió completamente orgullosa. Rápidamente, leyó el archivo antes de dar la orden a la impresora. Mycroft iba a estar encantado al saber que el hombre estaba soltero, y que además tenía un pasado homosexual que, aparentemente, quería mantener oculto. Tras guardar los papeles en una pequeña carpeta y terminar de alistarse, salió de su piso rumbo a la oficina, sintiendo que dentro de su portafolios se escondía el secreto mejor guardado de toda Inglaterra.

 


	2. Who Is He?

Agradecía su estúpida decisión de haber tomado el metro ése día, a pesar de su obsesión con mantenerse alejado de los espacios públicos. Su habitual coche del Gobierno estaba en el mecánico, y no podía permitirse llegar tarde. Los protocolos de seguridad eran absurdamente complicados, y pedir un coche de reemplazo le llevaría horas. Sabía que corría peligro, y que sus superiores lo regañarían si supiesen que había llegado a trabajar en algo tan inseguro como el transporte público, pero qué más daba. Además, cambiar de aire no le vendría mal. Aunque ese ‘cambiar de aire’ implicara encerrarse en un vagón repleto de personas que le robaban el oxígeno, lo empujaban sin consideración alguna y olían mal.

Mycroft sintió como el calor subía desde su cuello hacia sus orejas cuando Anthea entró a su oficina cargando una carpeta negra junto a su habitual bandeja de desayuno, acompañada de una sonrisa que nunca había visto en la cara de la única mujer que podía jactarse de conocerlo. Aparentemente, la búsqueda había sido concluyente y podría saber quién era aquel hombre que tanto le había llamado la atención. Sabía que había sido poco discreto de su parte pedir un favor personal a su empleada, pero por otro lado su relación con Anthea excedía del mero profesionalismo. Era lo más cercano que tenía a una ‘amistad’ y creyó que podía funcionar.

Desafortunadamente para él, su vida sexual era inexistente. Tras una relación turbulenta varios años atrás, había optado por la soltería. Y cuando sus encuentros con compañeros de sexo ocasional tuvieron que verse cancelados con asiduidad, se vio resignado a eliminar el deseo de copular de su sistema. Claro, focalizó todas sus energías en el trabajo y en su familia, pero siempre sentía que algo faltaba; no es que quisiera tener a alguien para besar apenas se despertase en la mañana, pero sí quien pudiera mantener mínimamente su libido a raya. El problema es que todos los hombres que conocía le parecían insignificantes. Aquellos que poseían un cuerpo de lujo, no le presentaban ninguna clase de desafío mental; los que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para que él perdiera un segundo en escuchar sus palabras, no le parecían atractivos, y así con todos aquellos posibles pretendientes que llegaban a su vida.

Sin embargo, el hombre del metro había llamado su atención de forma particular. Era completamente natural y parecía no estar al tanto de su belleza, lo que hacía su atractivo aún mayor. Su presencia imponía, aún cuando estaba vestido con ropa deportiva y no parecía que hubiese prestado demasiada atención a su barba en un par de días. Desalineadamente perfecto, parecía disfrutar del simple hecho de estar vivo, y claramente a Mycroft le hacía falta un poco de ésa medicina. Por eso no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tomarle una foto con disimulo, esperando que el software de reconocimiento facial pudiera hacer su magia y darle algo de información. Porque aunque estuviese mal invadir su privacidad, y pudiese considerarse como acoso, necesitaba saber quién era y cómo podía acercarse a él, si es que alguna vez se animaba.

Esperó que Anthea saliese de la habitación para abalanzarse sobre la carpeta. Con los dedos temblorosos, tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos, aguantando la respiración inconscientemente.

**_Nombre Completo:_ ** _Gregory Lestrade_

**_Fecha de Nacimiento:_ ** _30 de junio de 1963._

**_Ocupación:_ ** _Detective Inspector en NSY._

**_Zona de Residencia:_ ** _Municipio de Islington, Londres._

**_Altura:_ ** _1.80_

**_Estado Civil:_ ** _Divorciado, sin hijos. El causal de divorcio fue una infidelidad por parte de su esposa._

**_Orientación Sexual:_ ** _Bisexual; ha mantenido relaciones homosexuales en el pasado._

**_Intereses y Actividades Extra- Laborales: Juega_ ** _al fútbol tres veces a la semana, toca la guitarra a modo de hobby, disfruta de beber cerveza después del trabajo en algún pub, amante del café y las rosquillas, fanático del Arsenal FC, fumador ocasional, sale a correr los fines de semana; viaja mucho por trabajo._

**_Personalidad:_ ** _Activo, alegre, dedicado al trabajo; posee facilidad para hacer amigos y trabajar en equipo. Irascible cuando algo le parece injusto. Fiel, servicial._

Mycroft sonrió suavemente ante cada palabra que llegaba a sus ojos. Básicamente, era la descripción del hombre perfecto. Podría trabajar con eso sin problema alguno. Ahora, lo importante era saber si Lestrade era un hombre de horarios fijos, para poder ‘hacer coincidir’ sus agendas y ver la forma correcta de aproximarse a él y entablar conversación.

Y también, debía trabajar sobre sus técnicas de seducción, que parecían haberse oxidado un poco.


	3. Smile For The Camera

Hacía ya varios días que se encontraba incómodo. Como si de repente, un ojo gigante lo siguiera de sol a sol, calculando cada movimiento que hacía. Lo percibía cuando iba al trabajo, cuando debía salir de su oficina por algún caso, cuando iba por una copa al after office o cuando salía a correr en sus momentos libres. Nunca, en todos sus años de policía, creyó poder perder la cabeza por algo como eso. No en vano era el Detective Inspector en Jefe de la NSY. Al salir de cada lugar en el que se encontraba, miraba hacia todos los rincones posibles, pero nunca encontraba a nadie. Comenzaba a sentirse paranoico. Cuando lo comentó con sus compañeros de trabajo, se rieron en su rostro. Claro, ellos creían que exageraba. Y con el correr de los días, hasta él tuvo que aceptar que quizás fuera cierto, que todo estaba dentro de su cabeza. El cansancio, la falta de comunicación con otro ser humano fuera de lo laboral, la angustia de llegar a casa y saber que nadie te está esperando; quizás todo eso finalmente había logrado aturdir su ya agobiado cerebro, y ahora imaginaba cosas que no eran.

Pero ahora, volviendo en el metro desde el trabajo a su aburrido piso, no podía obviar la realidad. Se sentía observado. Y sabía que no estaba equivocado, que había alguien con la mirada fija en él. Disimuladamente, desvió la mirada desde su móvil hacia su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con la mirada indiscreta de alguna muchacha que se hubiese percatado de su belleza. Porque sí, estaba muy consciente de sus dotes, aunque la edad y el agotamiento hubiesen marcado su paso con fuerza. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Quien lo observaba era un hombre, y no lo hacía a través de sus ojos, sino tomándole fotos con el móvil.

Al verse descubierto, el hombre intentó disimular torpemente, bajando el artefacto con las manos temblorosas. Greg rió entre dientes mientras lo observaba, percatándose de sus rasgos. Era quizás un poco más joven que él y se veía extremadamente molesto por viajar en semejantes condiciones. Se notaba por su impoluto traje de tres piezas que no acostumbraba a utilizar el metro. A pesar de todo, lo encontró atractivo. Excesivamente atractivo. Se encontró pensando en la forma más adecuada de acercarse y preguntar su nombre. Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó cuando el hombre, pensando que él no estaba prestándole atención, retomó con su intención de tomarle una fotografía. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Greg miró directamente a la cámara y le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

El pelirrojo dejó caer el móvil por la sorpresa. Intentando controlar la risa, Greg se inclinó y buscó el artefacto entre los pies de varios desconocidos que se interponían entre ellos. Una vez lo tuvo, se lo acercó al hombre, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior.

_\- ¿Quizás también quieras mi número?_

Tras abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces a modo de sorpresa, el pelirrojo asintió.

Greg no podía sentirse más complacido.

* * *

 

Años después, Gregory y Mycroft tomaban un café en la hora de descanso del Detective Inspector en un pequeño y modesto bar cerca de NSY. El pelirrojo había acomodado sus reuniones para poder tener ésa hora libre y pasar un momento romántico junto a su hombre para celebrar su aniversario.

Ambos sabían que las circunstancias en las cuales se habían conocido eran de lo más inusuales; también tenían bien presente la pelea que habían tenido cuando Greg descubrió que esa sensación de paranoia había sido causada por la constante vigilancia de Mycroft mediante las cámaras de CCTV. Cuando Mycroft le explicó que venía intentando acercarse desde hacía varias semanas y que la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido era espiarlo para ver si llegaban a ser compatibles, el mayor había explotado en cólera. Afortunadamente, había entendido que ésa era su absurda forma de relacionarse con otro ser humano, y lo ayudó a cambiar. Ahora se comunicaban de todas las formas posibles, haciendo que la relación creciera día tras día, amándose incondicionalmente y aprendiendo el uno del otro.

Porque a veces el amor llega de la forma menos esperada, pero no por eso deja de ser el indicado.


End file.
